1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthotic device.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an orthotic device which relieves the pain caused by deformities of the foot by using a plurality of specific paddings that self adhere to specific mapped out areas on an unique sock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthotic devices or insoles are generally inserted into shoes and are made to accommodate or relieve pain on the bottom of the foot. They cannot function properly without the use of shoes. Existing functional or accommodative orthotics ca be affixed to the personalized sock kit for relieving foot and ankle pain by either adhesives or velcro, allowing use of these devices without shoe gear. Previously, orthotics could only be used enclosed in shoes. Existing or adjustable gait plates can also be affixed to the sock of the present invention.
The boom in jogging and running, that has characterized the fitness movement, has increased the demand for orthotic devices. The prior art orthotic devices are expensive, apply only to specific corrections if corrections are provided, require the services of a professional to construct and fit, and cannot be personalized by the patient.
Numerous innovations for kits for relieving foot and ankle pain have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.